Behind in The Dark Robed Woman
by Mint Azumi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan perusahaanya. Semenjak dikabarkan orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan (pelakunya meloloskan diri), Sasuke menjadi frustasi dan selalu menjalankan hobi barunya yaitu keluar malam, selalu balapan mobil dengan teman temanya dan pulang dengan bau alkohol yang selalu setia menemaninya hingga fajar menyingsing. Anikinya t


Disc : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair : SasuTema

Warning : Jelek, Gaje, crack pair, typo, abal abal, gore, crime, suspense maybee.

Rate : M (di chapter 1 belum ada)

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan perusahaanya. Semenjak dikabarkan orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan (pelakunya meloloskan diri), Sasuke menjadi frustasi dan selalu menjalankan hobi barunya yaitu keluar malam, selalu balapan mobil dengan teman temanya dan pulang dengan bau alkohol yang selalu setia menemaninya hingga fajar menyingsing. Anikinya tidak tahu akan hal itu karena terlalu sibuk meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Dan Sasuke berjanji, akan membunuh pelakunya tanpa ampun..

Author's Note :

My First fic! Saia masih belajar membuat fanfic yang benar. Yap! Namanya juga permulaan, jadi.. mohon di maklum kalau masih ada kesalahan atau kata yang tidak tepat. Saia udah lama memikirkan fic ini dan akhirnya di publish juga, he he.. Kenapa saia buat fic SasuTema? Karena menurut saia memang cocok dengan cerita ini dan rata rata di Indonesia memang jarang ada fic SasuTema. Ok! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi kita mulai ficnya.

Happy Reading minna...

...And RnR, please ^^

_'Behind in The Dark Robed Woman'_

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Saturday, 13 April 2013. 06.30 am

BRRUUUMMM...

'Sekarang masih jam 07.30, masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah, hooaaammm... dasar aniki sialan, membangunkan ku sepagi ini!' Sasuke menjalankan motor kesayanganya dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk,

BRUUUKK...

'Aw!'

Sasuke's POV

'Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu?. Kulihat seseorang , eh, seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga, aku tidak mengada ngada tapi dia sungguh cantik walaupun penampilanya um, seperti anak kutu buku. Entah aku masih ada dibawah pengaruh alkohol itu atau gadis itu memang benar benar cantik? Yang jelas dia sedang kebingungan mencari kacamatanya akibat tertabrak motorku tadi'

Mata itu... sepertinya aku pernah lihat? Uh, mungkin memang benar aku sedikit ada dibawah pengaruh alkohol itu

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menancapkan gas lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis yang sedang memakaikan kacamatanya itu.

Temari's POV

"Ugh, dasar laki laki sialan! Eh, laki laki itu sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Gaya rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu, jangan jangan.. uh, semoga saja dia tidak mengenaliku"

Aku berjalan mencari kelas XI A yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini belum ada satu gurupun yang masuk ke kelasku dan semua bangku sudah penuh, tapi beruntungnya masih ada 2 bangku yang masih kosong berada di dekat jendela, baris ke empat, tepat berada dipojok.

"Temari senpai!" sahut wanita bermata emerald itu, tentu saja aku menatap wanita yang memanggilku tadi

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Um, boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tapi bener ya, nanti Temari-senpai bantuin aku?"

"Ck, iya iya"

"Kak, tolong kasih ini buat kak Sasuke, please.." Lagi lagi anak ini ngeluarin puppy eyes andalanya

"Apa ini?"

"EITS! Jangan dibuka!" Aku langsung menaikan alis kananku.

"Pokoknya kasih aja ya kak, dah.."

"Ck, dasar" aku langsung berjalan dengan santai menuju bangku kosong tadi.

Normal POV

07.30 am

Di kelas sungguh sangat berisik, mungkin sampai kantorpun terdengar, tapi walaupun begitu tidak ada guru yang masuk dan melarang kami untuk tidak ribut.

Tap tap tap

"Hei! Kembali kebangku kalian masing masing! Guru datang!" Semuanya murid langsung berhamburan duduk ke kursinya masing masing dengan keringat dingin karena takut dimarahi oleh Tsunade sensei.

Ckreeeekk...

Keadaan dikelaspun berubah menjadi tegang, seseorangpun masuk ke kelas kami.

.

"Ada apa menatapku seperti itu?" Semua orang di kelas langsung sweatdrope berjamaah melihat yang datang itu bukan guru, melainkan Sasuke

"heuh.. ternyata si pantat ayam yang datang!" sahut Naruto sebal

Sasuke bingung mencari meja yang kosong. Tapi ternyata ada satu tempat duduk yang kosong, disamping wanita yang tadi pagi tertabrak motornya.

Sasuke langsung duduk disamping wanita cantik berambut pirang itu, kini mata dark greenya menatap heran Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, Sasuke tidak membalas tatapan wanita itu dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

.

Tap tap tap

Ckreeekk..

"Selamat pagi anak anak, Kakashi sensei tidak akan datang hari ini karena dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin. Jadi, ibu akan menggantikan Kakashi sensei untuk sementara. Buka buku catatan kalian" Perintah Anko sensei. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk mencari pulpenya.

"Tidak ada" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada pulpen yang sekarang sudah dipegang oleh si empunya alias Temari, pulpen itu berwarna hitam dengan merek yang yang sama dengan pulpen milik Sasuke.

"Heh cupu! Kembalikan pulpenku!" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan mautnya

"UAPEE? LU BILANG CUPU?" Sahut Temari dengan kerasnya

"BALIKIN KAGAK!"

"Temari Sasuke, kemari"

'Mampus gua' batin Temari dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Ada apa tadi?"

"A a..anu bu, itu.."

"Dia nuduh saya nyuri pulpen dia bu!"

"Apa benar, Sasuke"

"Tapikan bu, dia bikin saya emosi!"

"Eh! Lu tuh yang bikin gua emosi! Manggil gua cupu segala lagi!"

"Sudah! Kalian duduk kembali kebangku kalian masing-masing, nanti ibu akan kasih kalian hukuman"

Lalu Anko sensei menjelaskan mata pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam. Dan satu jam sudah berlalu, lalu Anko-sensei memberikan tugas kelompok untuk dua orang, sebagai hukuman, Sasuke dan Temari harus satu kelompok titah Anko sensei.

"Bu, saya rela deh keliling lapangan sekolah 20x, asalkan jangan sekelompok dengan orang ini bu!" Protes Temari dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudah-" Temari dan Sasuke sudah tersenyum sumpingah, tapi..

"Lari keliling lapangan 20x dengan tugas kelompok kalian berdua"

'Ini gua yang oon atau gurunya yang nggak ngerti' batin Temari dan Sasuke

KRRIIIINGGG..

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi.

"Sasuke!" panggil Temari tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan malasnya dan tanpa menoleh

"Ini dari Sakura" kata Temari malas, tidak kalah malasnya dari Sasuke

'Kukira dari kau, Temari' batin Sasuke

"..." Sasuke menerima sekotak hadiah berwarna pink dari Sakura dan langsung saja dia buka. Lalu dia terus memandang isi dari kotak itu, ternyata itu sekotak biskuit dari Sakura dan, eh tunggu dulu, ada surat.

'Lebih baik aku baca nanti saja,' batin Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada Temari 'Kalau tidak salah.. perempuan ini..'

"Sas, nanti tugas kelompoknya dirumahku saja" kata Temari yang sempat membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke

"What ever"

Temari bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke dikelas dan menuju sahabatnya Karin dan Tenten di kantin. Sasuke hanya terus memandang Temari, entah apa yang dipikikan pemuda itu, yang jelas, matanya terus saja menatap Temari hingga sosoknya menghilang.

Sesampainya dikantin...

"Temari!" sahut seorang wanita berkacamata itu

"Hn," jawab Temari

"Ich, kau ini! Kau baru ketularan virus Sasuke yang selalu menjawab hn?" Kata wanita bercepol dua sebal

"Sudahlah jangan membahas soal dia lagi, aku lapar" Lalu Temari datang menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah Karin dengan membawa bakso 2 porsi.

"Waaahh.. Temari, kamu mau nraktir kita ya?"

"Bukan"

"Kamu selalu memesan bakso dua porsi, Temari?" Tanya Tenten sebari melihat dua mangkok bakso yang tengah dilahap Temari

"Iya, soalnya nyum, kalau sluurrpp.. satu nyum gak sluuurrpp.. kenyang" Jawab Temari sambil memakan baksonya dengan khidmat(?)

'Buset dah ni anak' batin Tenten

"Kau beruntung Temari bisa sekelompok dengan Sasuke" Karin membuka suaranya lagi

"Buruntung nyum, apwa nya?"

"Ya beruntung, Sasuke pintar dan kau pintar, jadi mudah untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei!"

"Mungkin kau dan Sasuke bisa mengerjakanya selama 30 menit, tidak perlu beberapa jam" tambah Tenten

"Tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin sekelompok denganya" baru beberapa menit, Temari sudah menghabiskan baksonya tanpa ada sedikitpun yang tersisa

"Kenapa?" Karin dan Tenten menatap Temari

"Itu rahasia!"

"Ayolah Temari" anak itu mengeluarkan jutsunya, yakni puppy eyes.

KRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG...

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi

"Yaah.." itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Karin dan Tenten

"Tadi aku menanyakan apa tadi?" Kata Karin

"Um, menanyakan tentang apa ya, aku lupa lagi!" Kata Temari pura pura lupa dan kedua sahabatnya pun lupa.

Semua murid di sanapun kembali ke alamnya(?) masing-masing. Dan di kelas Temari dkk sudah masuk tentunya. Pelajaran ketiga Kurenai sensei. Kurenai sensei terus menerangkan kepada muridnya tentang pelajaran yang disampaikanya, tapi tidak ada satupun murid yang mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan Kurenai sensei. Pelajaran ketigapun sudah berlalu, sekarang pelajaran keempat, tapi murid-murid di Suna High School terpaksa dipulangkan karena ada rapat guru mendadak.

Sesampainya digerbang, Sasuke sedang menunggu Temari. Lama, itulah yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan. Temari yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah gerbang dihentikan langkahnya oleh adik kelasnya, yakni wanita berambut soft pink yang sering dipanggil Sakura.

"Temari senpai!" Sahut Sakura yang sedang mengatur nafasnya akibat lari tadi

"Ada apa?"

"Yang tadi.. um, sudah diberikan pada Sasuke-kun?'

"Ya,"

"Dia bilang apa kak?"

"tidak apa-apa, cuma melihat isi dari kotak itu lalu menyimpanya ke tas"

"Oh, syukurlah. Arigatou!" Kata Sakura sumringah dan langsung meninggalkan Temari.

Temari's POV

Kulihat Sasuke yang masih setia menungguku dengan posisi tangan yang menyilang di depan dada dan bersender di motor ninja warna birunya itu.

"Temari!" Panggilnya

"Naik" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang cuek seperi biasa. Lalu akupun naik ke motornya "Hei, pegangan" lalu aku malah pegangan ke kursi duduk nya. Lalu pas hampir aku menjalankan motorku dan mengerem mendadak, Sontak tanganku tidak sengaja memeluknya, tapi tampang dia tetap seperti biasa tapi ada sedikit, sedikit sekali rona merah diwajah tampanya itu.

"Hei, ada apa? Kalau kau ngantuk atau apa, biar aku yang menjalankanya!"

"Memangnya kau bisa" Jawabnya dengan nada menyindir, huh dasar! Kau belum tau yah hei Uchiha?! Aku ini kalau menjalankan misi sering, um.. jarang pakek motor ninja itu tapi warnanya beda.

"Iya tentu saja, eh.." gawat aku! Kalau dia bisa tau, matilah aku!

"Pegangan!" Aku menjalankan motorku dengan kecepatan maximum

"Belok kanan" Kata Temari, tentu saja Sasuke menuruti perintahku karena Aku dan dia kan mau ke rumahku!

"Kita masuk gang yang agak kecil itu" Kataku lagi sambil menunjukan arah jalan.

"Belok kiri, dan diujung sana itu kita belok kanan"

"Yap, stop! Disini rumah ku!" Kataku **lagi**.

Sasuke's POV

Rumahnya sedang, tidak besar dan tidak kecil dan terlihat lumayan bagus dari desainya

"Ayo Sas, masuk!" Kata Temari yang sedang membukakan pintu dan aku sedang sibuk memarkirkan motor ninja ku.

"Aku menyusul"

"Oh"

Lalu aku masuk kekediaman Sabaku, rumahnya agak kecil tapi tampak dinamis. Aku sedang sibuk melihat lihat dan saat badanku menoleh ke kiri, aku kaget, kapan dia berdiri di depanku?

"Silahkan duduk, kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya!" lalu dia tidak mendengarkanku dan pergi kedapur.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

"Ini" Temari menaruh teh dan setoples biskuit chocho chips kesukaan gaara. Memang ini mau pesta minum teh apa?

"Kau tidak dengar, ya?"

"Aku mau mengambil laptopku dan referensi lainya"

.

.

.

Lama, **lagi**. Dari pada melamun tidak jelas, aku langsung memakan biskuitnya, padahal Sakura sudah memberiku biskuit! Hn, ya sudahlah.

"Sasuke"

Temari datang, tentu saja aku kaget lalu aku tersedak dan meminum teh tadi. Lalu dia melihat toples yang kini isinya tinggal tiga buah lagi, tentu saja kelihatan, toh itu toples terbuat dari kaca. Eh tunggu dulu tiga? Tanpa sadar aku telah menghabiskan biskuit kesukaan gaara dan menyisa tiga buah lagi.

"Kau lapar Sasuke?"

"Tidak, " Lalu dia berjalan kedapur lagi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat aku memegang tangan putih nan mulus milik Temari, lalu aku mendekat kearahnya, aku sedikit membungkuk agar tingguku dan Temari sama.

"A..apa yang" Kini jarak wajahku dengan Temari dekat **sekali, **mungkin ada sekitar 1cm. Aku mendorong pelan badan Temari hingga sampai di dinding. Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Chap satu udah selesai, tapi ini asli ideku sendiri loh! Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan, Review please.. *Author ngeluarin puppy eyes sementara readers muntah berjamaah*

Fhi udah mikirin akhir dari cerita fic ini! Walaupun masih jauh dan lama.

Gak dapet feelnya, ya? Ya author yang tadinya goodmod jadi badmood gara gara hal yang ngebuat ancur nih fic! Ok!

_**REVIEW PLEASE... **_


End file.
